Treasure
by Kayeluds
Summary: After 9 years of hiding, Kyouko has finally returned to Japan along with her most precious treasure who is quite a handful, especially when the father was concerned.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Skip Beat Characters or anything that belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**

**This is my first story so please be kind!**

**Though this is just the prologue :D**

**----*----**

**Prologue :**

9 years ago

Lory Takarada, the president of L.M.E. looked helplessly as the young woman struggled to gain composure. No matter how hard he tried, the look she had gave him was just too heart wrenching that he could not deny her what she had asked. The look she had given her was worse then when he had asked about her mother when she was still 16, the pain she has now was incomparable to any he had seen in his lifetime.

'_Its because of that stupid boy!'_ his mind screamed. _'Why in the world did he have to say what he did!'_

Once again, Lory sighed for the hundredth time that day_. 'Well, I suppose it was not really his fault, he had not expected this, hahaha!, no one would have expect this at all, I sure didn't!… he doesn't know a thing… And he wont until she comes back' _once again he turned to the woman who has now completely calmed down _'on the outside'_ He thought.

"Um…"

"Yes?" He asked softly, Her voice was almost a whisper now. She slowly lift her head till she was starring at his eyes and was taken aback by what he saw in them.

"Thank you, so… so much… I…" She swallowed hard, shaking her head a little.

"I'll come back I promise… When I'm ready I'll… Tell him, This I swear, and.. And please don't forget to give the letter I gave you to Kotonami… " She lowered her head once more.

"Goodbye, Takarada-san" without waiting for his reply, she turned around and handed her plane ticket, passing through the gate to board the plane to America, where she will escape… where she will hide… just until she can find enough courage to return.

"sigh… goodbye-" He had not notice that his eyes had become watery until he tried to speak and choked up instead. The eye she had shown him was not of helplessness or fear as she did earlier that day, but of determination… and strength but not just for herself, but for the new life within her. _'She MUST be strong now… stronger that she was before'_

"My you have a safe journey… Mogami-san."

---*---


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Skip Beat characters, building and anything that belongs to .  
**

**___________________**

**C****hapter 1:**

The poor police officer stood like a frozen popsicle in the middle of the side walk, sweating like crazy.'Demons!! I'm seeing demons! They're flying in circle surrounding me! i cant move!! they must be the angel of death and they're here for my soul! I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to diiiiieeee!!! The officer was so caught up with the mini-demons that he did not notice the two figures hiding behind him.

"Mommy... Why are we hiding behind a police officer?" The little girl asked as she watched her moms mini-demon petrify the officer to stone. Her mother has been acting strange... Er... Stranger than usual since they moved back to Japan 2 weeks ago. Everytime her mother would think she saw whoever she was trying to avoid, shed release her mini-demons and turn the closest person into stone and use as a shield to hide. and Kairna, who no matter how many times she asked was never given a proper answer, was getting tired of it.

"Sigh... Mommy..." She said when her mother, who was frantically looking left and right, shushed her. Karina Mogami is 8 and a half years old. She has big and mischievous chocolate colored eyes and silky golden hair tied in a braid that goes all the way to her tiny waist and bangs that falls between her eyebrow and upper eyelashes. she was wearing a little sailors outfit that had a pink skirt and tie matched with her pink shoes and sling purse. Her mother has silky black hair that goes 2 inches bellow her breast, she was wearing a beautiful strapless violet silk dress that was knee length with gold floral prints on it. The dress was at knee length, she wore a plain above the waist white jacket and a two inches heal white shoe. She had on a simple gold chain around her neck with a matching bracelet and gold earrings and has a. Despite being 26 y/o, Kyouko still looked like i her teens except for the black hair.

"Mommy... I'm hungry" Kairna said, knowing that would snap her mother back to reality. anything concerning her always would. Even back in America her mom would have little episodes such as this, though a little less frightening. Sure enough, what Karina said caught Kyouko's attention.

"Your hungry sweet heart? Ok, lets go to the restaurant, I'v already made reservations for tonight. we were heading there anyway. so um..." with a last glance at the crowed, she turned to her daughter and gave Karina a big smile "Lets go honey " Kyouko took her daughters hand and started to walk away. Karina couldn't help but smile at the chaos going on where she and he mother had been

" Officer, are you alright? you look sick-"

"DEMONS! THERE WERE DEMONS I TELL YA! THEY HAVE COME TO TAKE MY SOUL!! GYAAAAH-!!"

"He's fainted, SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"

"Oh my!-"

**---*---**

**Kyoukos P.O.V.**

She was having a hard time calming her heart beat which was, a moment ago, was about 2 seconds from bursting out from her,

"My god!! how long will this go on?! everywhere i turn i keep seeing someone who resembles him-!'she turns her head to look at her precious daughter whom she loves so much and smiled. She was her most precious treasure. the moment Karina was born, Korn, the little blue stone she has, didn't even come to par against her daughter. though at times she couldn't help thinking that her daughter resembles korn, the fairy prince who had given her the stone. Karina is smart, strong, brave, practical, talented, good at everything she does, kind, generous, beautiful...

'She's just so... Magical!'Kyouko felt tear in her eyes.

'Oh! but i cant help it, I'm so proud of her, she's so perfect! i don't deserve a daughter like this!i'l never allow anything to hurt her!' Even if it means never EVER be able to see THAT man ever again! For a moment, Kyouko's felt her heart squeeze.

'Calm down Kyouko, this is for the best, no use crying over spilled milk, i'll just do what i have always done, first of is looking out for the safety of my daughter, second is-'

"Mom look out!"

"What?"

SLAM!!!!!

**---*---**

Karina watched dumbstruck as her mother walked straight into the closed glass door of an expensive looking restaurant. After the shock passed, Karina rushed to help her mother stand right.

"Ow ow ow, that hurts!" Kyouko said while rubbing her palm on her forehead.

"Mommy! are you okay?!" Karina asked, sounding worried. Kyouko just patted Karina's head smiling.

"I'm fine, sorry, I was distracted-" Suddenly her mother got quiet, then her expression brightened and she was no longer looking at her but at a figure behind her. So she turned to see what her mother was looking at. Karina saw a very beautiful and sophisticated looking woman looking at her through the glass door, giving her a big smile that showed her pearly white teeth. The woman was dressed in an elegant black dress with a simple silver belt, with long silky black hair that falls to the womans waist, with a silver diamond necklace and matching earrings and a 3 inch needle shoe what glittered silver... A woman who she was very familiar with. Her face broke into a wide grin.

"Aunt Kanae!!!" "Moko-san!!!" Both mother and daughter yelled in delight then dashed into the door. Karina gave Kotonami a big hug.

"Aunt, i've missed you so much! how have you been!" Kanae Laughed and have Karina a kiss on her cheeks.

"I'm fine, I'm doing good actually, and you?"

"I'm very good too! Mommy and I are having dinner here, join us Aunt"

"Ok, i will thank you"

"why don't you go ahead sweet heart, I've made reservations, go tell the waiter and we'll catch up, you can order ahead if yo like." Said her mother

"Ok, but hurry up!"

With that, Karina went on ahead.

**---*---**

**Kyoukos P.O.V.**

watch as her daughter left, as soon as Karina was out of sight, she broke loose.

"KANAE SAAAAAN!!!!!" Kyouko made a run towards kanae, with arms open wide and a big smile and sparkly eyes.

"Stop! don't you dare mess the hairdo!!!!" Kanae said signaling a stop sign with her left hand with one leg ready to run if needed. Kyouko stopped in her tracks and looked at Kanae with big puppy dog eyes.

"What is it Moko-san? did i do something wrong?" Kyouko asked, dark and gloomy clouds started to form around her.

"I'm sorry! its just that its been 3 months since in seen my best friend and i've missed you so much! but I guess you don't feel the same about me so-" Kyouko turned around, slump and crying rivers,

"i guess ill go join my daughter then, and i'll also have to tell her you wont join us for dinner"She said her bottom lips trembling. Kotonami twitched,

"YOU IDIOT!!!! Were both adult now!! try to act like one!! of course i missed you to you stupid stupid girl!!" Kotonami yelled, and as soon as she id, Kyouyo smiled like an idiot,

"i knew that Moko-san i was just joking! im so glad you miss me too!" The two girls hugged normally this time.

"So, you finally decided to come back to Japan... Does that mean..." Kotonami bagan.

Kyouko, looking pale all of a sudden said

"! no, not yet, hehe, i.. um, i just missed home thats all, i don't plan on what your thinking yet, its too soon-"

"TOO SOON?!!!" furious now, kotonami pinched both Kyoukos cheeks and stretched them as far as they could.

"8 YEARS IS NOT TO SOON!!!!"

"Ayaaa! Moko-san, it hurts it huuuurts!!!!" Kyouko squeekd, her eyes watering from the pain on her cheeks, her arms flapping like a chicken.

"DAMN RIGHT IT HURTS!! Karina's HIS child too, he needs to know Kyouko!! do you hear me?! Tsuruga HAS to know!!"

**---------------------------**

**I hope you guys liked it, t****his is my first story, so i till have a lot to improve!any suggestions would be very very very very very MUCH appreciated !!=D**

**---------------------------**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of Skip Beat or anything by ****Yoshiki Nakamura****.**

________________

Chapter 2:  


The Photo shoot for his new movie, Race to End, was the last job of the day. Finishing early was a surprise considering how packed the morning and afternoon schedule had been. He and his manager, Yashiro Yukihito had planned to go out and celebrate the success of "Race to End" with his managers wife, Ayane Yukihito, who was 7 months pregnant. The couple had been married for 3 years and yet still acted like newlyweds. Ayane is a makeup artist. She and Yashiro had met on the set of one of his movies three years ago and instantly clicked off. 3 months later, they got married. He was happy for his friend, he truly was, but sometimes he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. . .

Oh to heck with it! He was insanely jealous!

With much effort, he had been able to hide his emotions for years. He didn't want to ruin Yashiros happiness just because he couldn't have his happiness. . . Or rather, he couldn't find her.

"Siiiiiigh~" 'Not again...' He leaned his head on the steering wheel of his car and closed his eyes, resting his throbbing head. He just couldn't understand why 9 years was still not long enough to forget... Why it didn't lessen the hurt... within those 9 years he had had many relationships but no matter how beautiful or perfect they were, there has always been one problem... They weren't her. He had kept comparing his partners to that one girl... The voice, smile, body movements... her weird quirks and hobbies. Ren, with eyes closed and head still leaning on the steering wheel, laughed... An actual, genuine laugh which he hadn't done in a very very long time. All of a sudden his chest felt lighter and the tension he had felt disappeared as his body loosened up. He opened his eyes and leaned back on the chair, looking straight through the front glass of his car.

_'Good god!'_ his mind screamed _'If this keeps up, I'll never get married'_ Shaking his head, he got out of his car. He had parked in the parking lot of the restaurant he, Yashiro and Ayane would be celebrating.

"Siiiiigh~" It was time to put his mask on.

**________________  
**

**Kanaes P.O.V.**

kanae was in a daze. One moment she was rattling Kyouko for answers, the next she was already sitting with Kyouko and her daughter, ordering the food. From the first moment to the next, her body had been on auto mode LITERALY! It was like she had been possessed! She couldn't move nor talk. Something was controlling her. Kanae was not unfamiliar with this feeling, in fact, it was all too familiar. It was a feeling she had always felt whenever kyouko was angry or depressed.

'Urgh! Damn it! Why can't I move?'

"-Aunt?"

"… Eh?" She turned her head to the little girl who sat between her and Kyouko.

"I said would you like to join my mommy and me to a picnic tomorrow at the beach" The little girl said, starring at her with big sparkling innocent eyes. Kanae couldn't help but be impressed, Kyouko never seems to notice just how good an actor her daughter is. Karina knew she was not an outdoor type of person. She dislikes dirt and plants or anything that could dirty her expensive cloths.

'This little demon~'

She was about to say no when she made the mistake looking at Kyouko. The woman was staring at her with so much expectation that she immediately clamp her mouth shut. With twitching eyes, she looked at Karina once more who was now Smiling angelically at her, the radiance of the smile was blinding her. This child would not allow her to say no. There was only one other person she knew on planet earth who could trapped any victim it wished to a position it wanted with a just a smile.

'Oh my god, Tsuruga, your daughter is a carbon copy of you!' Frustrated, Kanae gave in and gave a little nod at Kyouko's direction. Her bestfriend face glowed with joy, just then the waiter came with their food. It was only when they started eating when Kanae noticed that she can able to move again. She exhaled in relief, feeling her body warm up again, and continued eating.

________________

**Kyouko P.O.V.**

She was so glad that Kanae agreed to come with them to the beach tomorrow, considering how her friend disliked the outdoors, she was a bit surprised when Kanae said yes.

'_It must mean she wants to spend more time with her!'_ Kyouko was smiling goofily.

'_This is how it sould be, Karina is happy this way … Right?'_ She glanced at her daughter who was eating happily and felt a pang of guild.

'_Am I really going to make my daughter fatherless for the rest of her life because she was afraid?!_' what had happened to her fighting spirit?! Where was the strength she had years ago when she had been determined to make Shotaru Fowa pay? Some sort of force was keeping her demons in check. Was it her daughter? Impossible! Such an angel will never notice the demonic aura, her daughter was just too pure to even sense such dark energy.

With that calming her mind a bit, Kyouko started enjoying her meal.

________________

**Karinas P.O.V.**

Karina was careful to keep her smiling face on while eating. When her mommy came to join her at the table, she was surprise to see her dear aunt Kanae completely wrapped by her mommys mini-demons. Whatever the two talked about had made her mommy very very uncomfortable. She didn't mean to be mean by giving her poor aunt her angelic/demonic smile but it was the only way to get rid of her mommys mini-demons… well, one of the few ways anyway.

"Um, mommy, I have to use the bathroom"

"Okay sweaty, be careful'

"Yes mommy"

"And don't talk to strangers"

"Yes mommy" with that, she got of of her chair fled to the bathroom. **  
**

**________________**

Renhad excused himself to use the mens room… That was exactly what it was, an excuse. Everything was going just fine until Ayane felt a kick on her belly and she had asked Ren if he had wanted to feel it. Had felt light headed and had made his excuse. Ayane bought it but Yashiro, who was frowning, obviously didn't. He just knew his manager was going to grill him later, but for now, he needed to breath. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he failed to see the small figure in front of him.

Bump!

Thud!

?

Blink Blink**  
**

What was that? Did he bump into someone? He looked left and right, no one was there. He was sure he felt someone-

"Excuse me" A tiny voice said coming from the direction bellow. Ren looked down to see a pretty little girl with blond hair sitting Indian style, arms crossed, starring at him with Big sharp eyes.

"Isn't it only proper to apologies when you bump into someone, and help them up when they fall down?" the little girl said softly. Snapping out of his trance he smiled apologetically at the little girl and extended a hand to her.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. And you are right. Anyone who bumps into someone should apologies. " The little girl accepted the hand and stood up.

"Thank you" Ren felt a bit awkward when the little girl just stood there, starring at him.

"Um… So, If everything is alright now-"

"You are Ren Tsuruga, The famous actor, am I right?" Feeling a tug on his lips at how politely the little girl spoke, he nodded.

"Yes I am that Ren Tsuruga, It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms."

"Mogami" The little girl flashed a smile "Karina Mogami, and the pleasure is all mine good sir" The little girl curtsied adorably. Ren was motionless for a second. The worlds seemed to have stopped. Slowly, his mind started to function again.

"I…I'm sorry, could- could you tell me your name again?" He asked, smile still plastered on his face

The little girl smiled, not minding that she was asked to repeat herself.

"My name is Karina Mogami, I am 8 years old. It is very good to meet you sir" she curtsied once more then continued to speak.

"My mommy is a very big fan of yours Mr. Tsuruga, although she never admits it. She is always happy when she watches your shows, and she had watched them all. So I'm happy to have met the man that always puts a smile on my mommys face"

His throat, completely dried now. He forced his voice out one more time.

"A- and who… what is your mothers name?" He had never felt so nervous in his life. He was leaning on the wall now. He was afraid he might have a heart attack. He was sure the little girl could hear his heart beat. He forced his heart to calm down so that he can hear what the girl will say… Whatever she will say might very well change his life forever.

"My mommys name is-" it was strange, everything the little girl said was in slow motion. He strained his ears to listen, making sure he hears every single thing she will say. And then it happened.

Armagedon

"-Kyouko Mogami"

______________

**I was listening to Broken by ****Evanescence**** while I started writing chapter 2 and it gave me inspiration on how Tsuruga should feel, I hope it was okay. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not

own skip beat

Sorry for the wait

everyone! I made it extra long to make up for the long wait!

Please enjoy! =D

Chapter 4:

Karinas P.O.V.

'Fascinating… yes

indeed, very fascinating' Karina stared wide eyes at the famous actor in

front of her who was now holding onto the wall as if for dear life while one hand

was placed on his face, trying to hide it.

'Does he know my

mommy? Or is he just not feeling well?' she thought

"K-Kyouko Mogami? Is your mother? Are you sure?" the actor

asked in a shaky voice. Karina almost raised her eyebrow. Really now, that was

a stupid question to ask anyone.

Karina flashed her famous angelic/demonic smile.

"Yes, Mr. Tsuruga, I am positive that Kyouko Mogami is my

mothers name." After what seemed like forever, Karina watched as the actor

struggled to composed himself and smiled at her, the same smile she had

plastered on her own face.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't feeling very well, um… Is… your mother…

here… with you now? With your father?"

If it was anyone else, they would have been blinded by

Tsuruga's handsome smile to notice the slight tightening on his face and both

of his hands clenched tightly to the point that it would hurt just looking at

it. Karina saw this and now was positive that something was definitely up.

"no, I have no daddy" she said it as if it was nothing.

"Just me and my mommy"

Ping!

Karina just had an idea.

"Mr. Tsuruga, I would really love to get your autograph but

I'm afraid I don't have any paper and pen with me, but if we go to our private table

that is just over there" she pointed on the room next to where he had came out

of.

"I'm sure my mommy has some. Plus a camera!" She was lying.

She had her purse with her that has a small notebook, crayons, a tiny pink comb

and her very own pink mini digital camera. Her mommy had told her that lying

was a very bad thing to do…

'I'll apologies later,

I promise!'

Tsuruga nodded and followed.

He could have slapped himself on the forehead.

'Are you sure that's your mother's name- So far, that's the

stupidest question I've asked in my whole 30 years'

He'd laugh at his stupidity if it wasn't for the little

figure pulling at his right hand with a serious face to follow her.

His heart felt strangely full watching Karina.

'This is the daughter of the woman I have been in love with

since he was a teenager' The child was glowing with health.

'Kyouko had done a wonderful job raising her daughter

alone.'

His face tightened slightly.

'What about the father? Was this why she left 9 years ago?'

Calculating in his mind, being gone for 9 years and having a child who is 8

years old, he had no doubt.

'who ever the bastard was, I'll find him and when I do…' His

face darkened although he tried to hide it. Karina on the other hand felt it,

the negative energy surrounding the actor. She turned and quietly observed him.

He didn't even notice that they were already outside the door to where her

mother was.

"Mr. Tsuruga. Are you going to meet my mommy looking like

that?" The little girl asked him innocently.

"What?" Ren asked. Karina took out her tiny comb that had a

mirror on the back from her purse and gave it to him. Ren took the mirror and

looked at his reflection and could barely hold back a curse.

"I'm sorry, please give me a

moment" The little girl nodded sympathetically and turned her back on him,

giving him space. She had no idea what was wrong but it took all of her effort

to not ask the man directly. Patience had never been her virtue.

Something wasn't right. Kyouko thought as she watched her

demons going insane in front of her and her angels just about exhausted from

chasing them. She was having a really bad feeling. She would have left moments

ago but Karina hadn't returned from the restroom yet. She had started to feel

it about 5 minutes ago, though it was still faint. But now… it was if the

origin of that feeling was right outside the door. She had felt this aura

before when she was still at L.M.E. but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Knock! knock!

Kyoukos head sipped around to see her daughter coming in.

"Mommy!" her daughter smiled happily. She smiled and was

about to stand when a tall figure came in.

"Mommy! Look who I met on the hallway! Mr. Ren Tsuruga!"

Karina Smiled brightly. Kanae choked on her tea drink and was now coughing. Kyouko

stayed silent, not moving, maybe not even breathing, which slightly worried

Karina a bit. The little girl turned to Ren who was who was looking at Kyouko,

no expression on his face. It had almost been a full minute and when no one

made a move, Karina gave a tiny sigh.

'Won't someone tell me anything?'

Rens P.O.V.

Rens mind momentarily stopped functioning. He can't help but

Stare at the woman who sat in front of him with back straight and chin held

high. She was staring right back at him.

"Mommy!" The little girl voiced in delight. She ran straight

to the woman who finally tore her gaze from his.

While Karina was talking to her mother about getting a

picture with him and how she had always loved to watch his movies. Rens mind

started to work again. The woman has long black hair… and that face.

The girl he had fallen

in love with… had grown up into a woman. Even if he were 90 years old, he'd

never forget that face, especially now that she had returned her hair to its

natural color.

"Kyouko" He said, barely a whisper.

The sudden stiffening of her back made it crystal clear that

she heard him… And that she didn't want him there. All of a sudden, Ren felt

himself comeback to life. Kyouko was in front of him NOW! He won't let her go

anytime soon until he gets some answers. He smiles his most dangerous smile, knowing

Kyouko can see right through him. He's not trying to scare her he just wants

her to know 'HE WAS NOT HAPPY OF HER DISAPEARING ON HIM!!!!'

"Ms. Mogami, It's been years since I last saw you. How have

you been? " He extended his right hand and grasped Kyoukos hand. He felt she

was stiff to the bone as she turned to face him with her all too honest face.

"T-T-T-Tsuruga…. " She said, her lips trembling.

'Her kissable…

trembling lips-'

Ren blinked

'Is that ALL I EVER

THINK OF!?!?!?!?' Realizing he still held her hand, he gently released if

and turned to Karina now. This, he noted, made Kyouko turn pale.

"So you do know my mommy."

Karina said cheerfully. "Aunt Kanae, may I ask you take a picture of my

mommy and me with Mr. Tsuruga? Please."

'Kanae…?' Ren couldn't mask his surprise at seeing Kanae Kotonami

there.

Kanaes P.O.V.

'!!!!!!

WHAT IS THIS CHILD DOIIIIING!!!!!! ?' with trembling hands, Kanae accepted

the camera Karina gave to her.

'Tsuruga had asked me

so many times about Kyouko all these 9 years and I have always said the same

answer. That she had not contacted me. And now here I am comfortably having

dinner her!!!!'

"S-Smile!"

Click.

"Yey!" Karina took the camera and showed it to her mother.

"Look mommy! Do you like how you look in this picture? Or do

you want aunt Kanae to take another one?"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!'

Kyuokos P.O.V.

"No, it's good Sweetheart." Kyouko crunched down to be eye

level with her daughter.

"Karina, why don't you and aunt Kanae go and look at the

surrounding outside? Mommy will just have a little talk with Mr. Tsuruga,

alright?" looks like the gods wouldn't give Kyouko anymore time… She must tell

Tsuruga now, or she'll never be albe to. Kyouko felt nothing right now. All her

senses had stopped working. She knows she's afraid, afraid that when Tsuruga

finds out the truth he will hate her, he'll never forgive her. Kyouko would

rather they never see each other again than be hated by the man she had once

admired with all her heart.

'Karina, I'm sorry I tried to

hide the truth from you and… your father' with icy hands, she gently pushed a

reluctant Karina towards kanae.

Kyoukos demons had long been diminished

by Tsurugas smile. There was nothing for her to use as shield now. Looks like

she needs to face the music. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Tsuruga

who was watching her. Her voice seemed to have caught in her throats at the

intensity of his stare.

'NOOO!!! I can't cower now! I

have to do this, for my daughter! That's right, for Karina'

She took another deep breath.

She was hoping to blurt everything in one breath. She was about to do exactly

that when.

Tsurugas P.O.V.

"Don't" Ren said gently to a violently shaking Kyuoko. Even

when he was this mad, looking at her as if getting ready for execution, he felt

sad.

'Was it that bad

seeing him again?' Kyouko looked at him nervously.

"Tsuruga-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to tell me Kyouko" he

said with the most gentle voice he could muster.

'THAT IS SUCH BULL! IM JUST ABOUT DYING TO KNOW' he

tightened his lips to suppress the words from getting out from his mouth. Kyouko

seemed unsure what to do. Her expression a cross between relief and worry. He

sighed. Now that she's back, he didn't want to scare her away.

"I'm sorry Kyouko… It's just that you suddenly left without

a word to me and… I had thought, as a friend… ' He couldn't bring himself to complete

what he was saying. Kyouko was now on the ground, her head down in apology.

"Tsuruga, please listen I have to tell you something

important-"

"Kyouko?" Both Tsurugas and

Kyoukos head turned to face the door way. Yashiro was staring wide eyed at

Kyouko.

"Oh my gosh Kyouko! it really is you! And your hair, it's

black" Yashiro was about to enter the room when-

"Yashiro? What are you doing? Have you found Ren?" An obviously

pregnant woman with light brown hair up to her shoulders stepped into view. She

placed a hand on Yukihitos shoulders.

"Oh!" The woman said when saw Ren and kyouko. Instantly, or

was it just woman's intuition, She ushered Yukihito away from the room.

"I'm sorry for intruding; we'll just wait for you outside

Ren."

"Eh? But-" with a nod to Kyouko, Ayane felt dragging along

her confused husband.

"What's wrong Ayane?"

"I just have a feeling those two needs sometime alone"

Yukihito still seemed unconvinced but decided to let it be for the moment. He couldn't

help but smile. Kyouko was back! He was sure that Ren will never let her out of

her sight again!

Kanaes P.O.V.

Everything went too fast. The first thing she did when she

and Karina left the room was calling Takarada, the president of L.M.E. Who sounded

more ecstatic then worried. Had she done the right thing?

'Sigh… oh well, maybe now she can tell Tsuruga about Karina

now-'

…

'Wait a minute'

Looks left, looks right, looks back then front.

She was alone.

Back in the private dining room

Now there was an awkward silence

between Kyouko and Ren. The silence seemed to stretch forever when they heard a

noise of a coin falling on the floor. Both snapped awake again.

"Um… Tsuruga" Kyouko started "I

have something very important to... To tell you but I'm not sure how to

start" Kyouko bit on her lower lip. Tsuruga remained quiet for a moment

but when Kyouko still didn't say anything, he encourage her gently

"And? What's wrong Ms.

Mogami?"

"I-it's about k-Karina's father"

Kyouko risked a peek at Ren and saw his face tightening in anger, not even

bothering to hide it.

'He's angry! Does he know?!' she

felt herself shaking now

'I'm so pathetic when did I become

such a coward? Where are those demons of mine when you need them?' An angel

popped out; informing her they were overwhelmed at the extremely strong energy

coming from Tsuruga.

"What about her father Kyouko…?

Is it someone I know?" casting aside formalities, Tsuruga grabbed both of

Kyoukos arms and forced her to look at him.

"Kyouko?" Tsuruga said, a bit forceful

now, but making sure not to hurt her.

She was frightened how Ren was acting;

she had never seen this side of him before.

"Kyouko? Who is the father?" His

voice was pleading now, slightly shaking Kyouko. Eyes closed she gave in.

"You" Ren stopped, his face clearly surprised.

"What?" he asked again, sure he had

heard wrong. Kyouko was looking at him now, tears threatening to spill any moment

now.

"You,

Ren… you're her father" With that, Kyouko had lost the strength to stand. She

sat on the chair as she felt Rens grip loosens. Kyouko watched as Tsuruga

looked at her with a confused expression. He started to shake his head.

"Kyouko…

What? How? What are you talking about?" Ren was on his knees now. In front of

Kyouko who had not took her gaze from his for a moment.

"Kyouko,

you have to tell me what you mean, I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I

know you don't, Tsuruga… I know you don't'

"Then

help me know" She hesitated….. Then

"It...

It was after the party for the rising success of dark moon 9 years ago…" Ren

rattled his head but just couldn't find anything.

"You

had a few drinks after. Mr. Yashiro asked help from me to take you home. Um…"

Her face was now a deep shade of Ren.

"It was raining really hard that night, so you asked me to just stay the night. You

even personally called the Daramuya to tell them I'd be staying over. Yashiro had brought champagne

from the party and a box of chocolate and left it before he went home. Since I was

still under age, only you drank the champagne. I ate the chocolate" Kyouko bit

her lower lip and her brows knitted in concentration.

"I couldn't remember anything

after that. I woke up the next day and I was l-" kyouko couldn't say it facing

him so she turned her back to him and continued.

''I was naked! On your bed

a-a-and beside me was yo-" she closed her eyes tight.

"I was horrified! I couldn't

think straight, I changed quickly and left as fast as I could… I made sure to

avoid you foe two days, although from how you acted… I only assumed that you

were too drunk to know what happened and I couldn't remember anything either so

I just let it be as if nothing happened…" Kyoukos voice shook slightly now

"But two weeks after that night… I-

I started feeling sick, fainting… I told kanae about it and… She made me assume

the worst and forced me to buy a pregnancy test. I took the test and… it showed

positive, I took the test over and over again but it all turned the same. I asked

help from , he agreed to help me tell you… when I was about to leave

his office, you walked into the door. I was so shocked, so unprepared that I hid

behind one of the pillar in the room." Kyouko turned to Ren now.

"Can you remember what you talked

about that day?" Rens eyes never left hers, his face void of expression.

"I came to discuss work as usual…

When I was about to leave, out of nowhere, he asked me what I would do if a

woman would suddenly tell me that she was pregnant with my child" Ren smiled

dryly.

"And I told him, that was

impossible… That I was still far from my goal… That at this point, a child

would ruin me… My career… My life… Then I left" Then, it dawned on him. She had

left… for him.

"You, I admired and respected you

so much that I would never forgive myself if your life will be ruined because

of me" Kyouko was crying now. Her palms were cold… her whole body was cold. She

was petrified that. What would Ren do to her now? He must be furious! Kyouko

closed her eyes tight, bracing for impact, for Rens furry. Instead, kyouko felt

a pair strong pair of arms embrace her and held her tight.

"I am Karina's father"

While all of this was happening, nobody noticed the tiny figure standing just outside

the doorway until the coin she was clutching fell from her hand, this time

unintentional.

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading. =)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything of Skip Beat!**

**Its been a long time eh? couldn't be helped, sorry. I was having some...Er personal problems sooo-**

**Anyway! this is chapter 5 of TREASURE, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! i made a mistake of the chaptering so... please forgive my laziness xD.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**9 years ago.**

**Kyouko's P.O.V.**

_Bit by bit, through the fog of sleep, Kyouko opened her eyes. Nothing registered of what she saw so she snuggled deeper into the the thick blankets... 'Strange' she thought, 'why do the sheets feel like silk? oh well, i must still be dreaming' and with that, she proceeded to go sleep... only she couldn't. there was this nagging feeling that was bothering her. Sighing, Kyouko stretched and then-_

_eh?_

_She blinked, fully awake now. the slight discomfort and dampness she felt on her lower body set all her senses on high alert. Her eyes saw nothing but darkness at first. She reached around her blindly searching for the edge of the bed but instead, her hands made contact with something smooth and warm and... BREATHING?!! In total shock, Kyouko jumped as far away from the body as possible and landed, bolt straight up, on the side of the bed, staring at a mans back. A man's naked back, with only a loosely hanging silk blanket covering his lower body. the man was lying on his left side... _

_Kyouko has just realized that she was naked too. _

_At that moment, her mind froze, keeping her sanity secure while the rest of her being was now on autopilot. All Kyouko could really remember was that she put on her clothes that was scattered on the floor and grabbed bag that was on the living room table and was out of the front door in less than a heart beat... This action, however, made her to miss very important details that would have explain the cause of this predicament. Details such as the empty chocolate boxes that was littered across the table or the two wine glasses that fell on floor when she had grabbed her bag.... Or the woman standing outside the front door ,who froze midway from ringing the bell with an incredulous expression as Kyouko, with disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes, dash out the door and ran right pass her... Kyouko never once looked back._

* * *

**Present Day**

Kyouko and Ren's head snapped to the sound of a coin hitting the floor. There stood Karina with eyes wide and lips shaped in an "O". For a few moments, nobody moved. Kyouko snapped out of it first.

"Karina!" Kyouko stood up and in an instant, was now hugging her still shocked daughter.

Ren could do nothing but watch as Kyouko hugger her daughte- No... Their daughter...

'But how?' Ren screamed in his head '9 years ago? I do remember drinking. How could i forget?! I woke up with the god of all hangovers! and the one person i saw lying beside me.... Was Definitely not-'. Before he could continue his inner turmoil any further, Ren felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to look at Kyouko who had a pained expression on her face.

"Tsuruga-san, Im so sorry, can we continue this talk some other time?"

"You wont run away again, will you?"

"No" came the firm reply. Ren didn't want it to be over yet, he wanted to insist a bit more. He had so many questions in his head... But Kyouko needed time...

Its all so unreal. One moment he was contemplating his boring single life without his crush, since forever, by his side .The next, not only does he find his long time crush, but now he has a daughter?_ 'what a bonus!-er... I-I meant, What trouble! ...'_ Strangely, he didn't feel upset. Upset might be too mild a word to express how he was hoping he should have felt after this revelation. Ren stared at the two retreating figure and just then, he realized that the little girl... His daughter, was looking at him.

Ren's eyes widened.

'She's... glaring at me?'

* * *

**Karina's P.O.V.**

'No, no, no, NO!' Karina screamed silently as her mother called for a cab. 'I don't need a daddy! Mom and I are fine on our own!' she felt tears starting to form in her eyes, but she fought it back.

"Karina, are you okay?" Her mom asked in a worried voice.

"..."

She felt her mom held her tighter as they settled into the cab.

"Are you angry at mommy?" her mom gently asked.

"... No" Karina finally said after a moment of pouting.

"About.. earlier-" Her mom began but Karina cut her off.

"I don't wanna daddy, mommy, please!" Karina pleaded to her mom. showing her best sad look ever. She'd seen in lots of movies that daddies were mean. when you ask something from them, they would always say no. No to midnight treats(which she and her mom enjoys, by the way) No to new toys or clothes. They'll foce you too eat those evil yucky vegetables. No to watching late movies or extra two cookies after a meal. No to sleeping over to friend house or even having a sleep over to their own house! and the worst part is , when you do something wrong, daddies SPANK you!

Karina cringed at the thought.

Never had she even been poked at, never mind spanking. Thats right, daddies are mean and strict... too strict, it'll make mommy unhappy for sure.

Karina looked at her mom who was now on the verge of tears.

'SEE!!! mommy's so unhappy thinking about it, she's started crying... And That man wasnt even living with them yet!'

Its decided, from now on its my job to protect my mommy. No daddies are allowed in her family... except uncle Takarada and uncle Hizuri!

* * *

**Kyouko's P.O.V**.

"I don't wanna daddy, mommy, please!"

Kyouko felt like breaking down. Her throat got clogged up, she couldn't say anything.

'But she seemed to like him before... What could have happened for her to be so against it?'

Kyouko, not saying anything, continued holding her daughter tight all through out the ride, praying that everything will end well.

* * *

Somewhere not so far away. In the LME building-

**Sawara's P.O.V.**

"- AND CANCEL ALL MY APPOINTMENTS!!! READY MY ROBES!!! AND MY CROWN-no wait- THAT"LL TAKE TOO MUCH TIME! JUST GET MY LIMO, THE HORSE IS TO SLOW!! AND THE PRESENTS! BE CAREFUL, THEY ARE VERY DELICATE!! AND-"

Takenori Sawara stared in awe. Just a few minutes ago, they were in a meeting when Lory Takarada, the president of LME, recieved a phone call... After that all hell broke loose. The meeting was ended shortly after it begun due to an emergency and it would have been believable... If only the president weren't giving a blindingly happy smile and acting like a great big, flashy, ball of energy bouncing here and there. Honestly, just watching the man go was making Sawara feel exhausted.

"Takarada-san, your limo is ready,the flowers are already inside, along with the pink teddy bear chocolates you orderd" said takarada's secretary.

"PERFECT! now, im off! you take care of everything until i get back!"

'Flowers and chocolates? Can Takarada-san be-

"um, Takarada-san... could it be, your seeing a woman?" Sawara coutiously asked as he watched his flashy boss getting into the limo. But before he closed the car door, the president turned to look at him and gave a bright smile.

"Why, yes i am! two wemen, to be exact, so i musnt be late! goodbye!" Takarada slammed the door close and the limo went zigzagging into the highway(A/N: try imagining a limo zigzagging through traffic? hehe...) leaving a stunned manager.

* * *

It was passed midnight and Ren was wide awake, Flipping through the channels on his flat screen. He didn't even bother trying to sleep, he knew that was impossible at the moment. Giving up on finding something good on tv tonight, he truned it off and just sat there on his couch, staring blankly at the black screen.

No matter how hard he tried, what Kyouko told him and of what he could remember just did'nt match up. Ren laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, willing his brain to recall... Recall that one day...

That. One. F***ed up. Morning.

With that in thought, Ren slipped into the land of dreams... He dreamed and relived the incident that happened 9 years ago.

He was having a nightmare.

* * *

**DONT HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG I PROMISE TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER EVERY MONTH MAX FROM NOW ON!!!! AND NO I AM NOT CROSSING MY FINGER WHILE TYPING THIS!!!** ... coz its hard to type with one hand and stuff....

Um.... So, thanks for reading! please review. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter #6**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Ren's POV**

**~Flashback~**

**9 years ago.**

Pain.

His head was throbbing... Like his brain was trying to hammer out of his skull. Ren forced his eyes to open and was greeted by a sight that any man would die for... To bad it only disgust him. Lying next to Ren on the bed was a very naked and very sexy woman. Selena Davison. A gorgeous woman with red wavy hair and deep blue eyes was a young actress of 21 at the time, though she wasn't very telented in that division. It was all thanks to her fathers money and influence that she was still in the acting business. Ren met her at one of the comercials he did overseas. Since then, the woman had been stalking him all the way back to japan, even went as far as telling reporters they were in a relationship. There had been a buzz going on for sometime but when a rumor dies down, Selena Davison would start another one. The tabloids went crazy and was more than happy to cooperate with the actress, especially if it ment getting a scoop of the private and secret life of "The Actor Tsuruga Ren".

Closing his yes again, Ren tried to remember the events of last night... And of what madness drove him to end up in bed with _her _of all people_._

**The day before.**

Yesterday was hell. In the news paper he had read that morning, Selena's face had been in the front page. It seems she has told the tabloids another lie, that she had been pregnant with _HIS _child but had it aborted because _HE_ felt he was not ready to become a father and that the bitc- that is, Selena had said that she loves Ren so much she's willing to sacrifice everything and anything for him even if it was painful. Ren was so pissed that he had to restrain breaking every breakable object he owned. The day inevitably got worst as paparazzi's and reporters stalked him all day, not to mention accidently bumping into the witch herself which she said was a _coincident_ or was it destiny? His was furious and it kept all of his will power to not snap and throttle her and concentrate on his image to keep smiling that he did not notice Selena moving closer until he felt her lips on his. The paparazzi's who was there went wild and started snapping left and right thinking 'finally! we have some dirt on this guy!' An image of kyoukos smiling face in his mind made him break loose in the coolest way possible and publicly rejected her. Making sure that anyone and everyone watching and listening to this witnessed first hand that never once had he any interest in her. He had never slept with her and has no intention of ever having a relationship together. He was glad of her affection and admiration for him but he just doesn't feel the same and appreciate it if she would stop telling lies. Ren said it all in such a cool and calm yet firm voice, not to mention his killer smile, that everyone witnessing the event was swayed to believe him, even the paparazzi's. His true goal, however, was to thoroughly embarrass Selena and judging by her angry face, it was a success. Ren had left her fuming and he started to feel a little better, until later that afternoon when it was on TV. During the party for the finish and success of dark moon, Ren was bombarded with questions left and right until his head started to hurt so bad that he decided to drink it of... just a little bit... It got all blurry after that, he remembered his manager driving him and kyouko ... And rain...

Suddenly, the mattress shifted and Ren snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his chest.

"Ren? you awake yet?" Selena whispered seductively, her right hand rubbing his chest. A gesture that made any man on the planet aroused made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Ren pushed the hand away and stood up. He grabbed a pair of jeans from the nearest closet.

"What are you doing in my room? how did you get in here?" Ren demanded after he put on his pants. The woman shamelessly propped herself to one elbow on his bed and smiled seductively at him, eyes half lidded.

"Why, Ren, Dont you remember out passionate night together? You liked it rough dont you? i just couldn't tell when your sobber."

Ren felt a tightening in his gut, he felt disgusting... and... and Filthy!!

At that moment, It was no longer the actor Tsuruga Ren inhabiting that body, but the dark person he once was. The angry wild child with no self control.

"Get. Out." Ren said in a low dangerous voice, even the wrench sensed it and slowly sat up.

"Fine" Selena said after a moment of observing Ren. She could tell he was just about ready to explode and as curious as she is, Selena was not confident she could take the real Ren... At least, not yet. For now, she must retreat.

* * *

After that episode, Ren walked into the living room and sighed.

'Why did he do it? was it the alcohol alone or has he finally lost his mind? To sleep with that-' with another sigh, he started cleaning.

the were two wine glasses, and about 3 empty bottles of liquor.

'Guess thats where the head ache came from'

He placed the bottles in the trash bin . He went back to get the two empty boxes of chocolate and that too, were thrown into the bin. Ren was about to close the lid when his eyes caught something and he froze. He took one chocolate box out of the trash and confirmed what he saw. Where did he- who- ... was it her?!!!

There on bold red letters said 'LOVE CHOCOLATES, ALIGHT YOUR PASSION, FEED YOUR LUST ' on the lower left at the back of the box was written in small print;

. Warning, adults chocolate. contains phenylethylamine, a feel-good chemichal that...

... Sexual enhancer.. an aphrodisiac drug...

"-Shit!"

* * *

**Present time:**

Kyouko tucked karina into bed and kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Sweet dreams love"

"you too, mommy"

karina went out and closed the door gently. She walked into the kitchen and started to wash the plates.

"Not sleeping yet?" Kyouko turned to the genlte voice and choked out. For a moment, She thought on wether she is or isn't alright...

"What am i going to dooo-!" tears started streaming her face. She was just so scared that karina would be taken away from her. 'What if Ren would want custody of Karina? She wouldn't know what to do after all, she had kept his daughter from him for 9 years. What ifs, what ifs, it just wouldn't stop asking. A gentle hand held her hand. Kyouko turned to see Takarada, smiling softly to her.

"If you're worried that Ren will take Karina away from you... than you are wasting your tears. I know he would never do that"

"How do you know?"

"Because i know Ren, I've been taking care of him since he was a little boy. He's a good man" Takarada said, confidently. It made Kyouko feel better but a part of her still doubts it. Its always been that way, She could never completely trust anyone. maybe it was caused by the abandonment of her mother and the betrayal of her first love. Kyouko always pray that Karina will never experience what she had.

"I'll trust you Takarada-san" Kyouko said, smiling faintly. "And thank you again for visiting us, im sorry i didn't call sooner"

"Its alright Kyouko, AH!" Takarada suddenly gasped, startling Kyouko to focused completely on him and temporarily forgot her worries... Just as he intended.

"Kyouko-chan! when was the last time you saw my granddaughter?" Takarada said merrily, instantly brightening the atmosphere. Kyouko's eyes sparkled in glee, '9 years... It has been a long time'

"How is she?"

"She's grown into a beautiful woman! but recently, she and her boyfriend, the guitarist in a rock band has been having a bit of a tiff and, oh! you know haw dramatic lovers can be with just a little misunderstanding! honestly, she's such a drama queen! the both of them" Takarada kept on talking about Maria, kept on complaining and winning and praising and boasting, all in all the pride glowing in his eyes never left.

"She has been asking about you you know"

"we've written to each other a couple of times... I'd like to see her too, and soon. i miss her."

"Yes, yes. She still have the doll you gave her for her 9th b-day! You know! the Ren doll?" Takarada saw the slight tightening of Kyouko's smile and decided to change topic.

"So, miss Mogami-san, are you going to go back to LME? Haven't you done some acting abroad?"Kyouko blushed

"At theaters, yes... I do plan on going back to LME... When things are stable with Karina, I will"

"WONDERFULL!!" Takarada bust out. " THAN I SHALL START PREPARING YOUR COME BACK PARTY AT ONCE!! IT WILL BE THE BIGGEST PARTY OF THE YEAR!! YES, THATS WHAT WE'LL DO!!!" Kyouko was aghast and started stuttering her refusal. Takarada knew that having favorites in his line of work in unprofessional, and even thought Ren had always been his favorite, he had never publicly shown it or made things easier for Ren to get to the top... But Kyouko... Kyouko on the other hand was different because, no matter what you give her, she would deal with it as if her very life depended on it 'in a comical and admirable way'. No questions or complains. Smart yet naive. Tough yet empathetic. A dreamer yet surprisingly realistic. Talented yet humble. Crude but polite... How does that go? politely crude? haha... Their is just something about her... Perhaps thats what made Takarada want to spoil her... That was what Hizuri had told him, and he completely agree.

* * *

**Karina's P.O.V.**

Karina wasn't sleepy yet so a few minutes after her mom closed the door, she slowly got up and tip toes out her room. She stopped when she heard voices in the kitchen. It seems her mom and uncle Takarada were talking.

"So, miss Mogami-san, are you going to go back to acting? Haven't you done some acting abroad?"

"At theaters, yes... I do plan on going back to LME... When things are stable with Karina, I will"

"WONDERFULL!!" startled, Karina, who was still on her tip toes, straining to hear the conversation through the closed kitchen door, fell on her little bottom. She stayed in that position, listening if the adults heard the thud... no, they didn't. Karina released a silent sigh and slowly got up. She suddenly remembered the incident at the restaurant. When Mr. Tsuru-... her _'DAAAAD_'... (She frowned at the thought) had helped her up. Her mom said something about going to meet her 'DAD' (she frowned again) tomorrow for lunch. Karina hated to admit it but... she was a little bit and that would be an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, the smallest of the small!... excited... This time, Karina's expression settled into an adorable little pout.

'Hmph! Mom and I dont need him... I have to find a way to chase him away!' Karina saw on tv once that when the kids were being naughty, the daddies would leave.(A TV drama her mom watch every night back in america.)

**((a/n: Thats why, parents! careful what your watching on TV while your kids are around! I tell ya, kids these days have the weirdest imaginations!!!... I should know... because i was once one of them, hehe, but no worries, i'm AAAAll grown up now..... **_pfft, yeah right~_**))**

Being naughty = bye bye daddy. Her mind reasoned. An aura filled smile began to form on Karina's lips.

'Ok, ill make it easier for mommy... I'll make dad leave us alone!' Karina made a silent giggle, her eyes glowing with possibilities, mind plotting... scheming...

'Oh, yes, tomorrow is going to be a very, very fine day'

Meanwhile, the adults in the kitchen suddenly had an ominous feeling about tomorrow... along with Kyouko's demons going berserk. All of which were trying to go outside the kitchen door, luckily, Kyouko's mini-angels were fast!. The kitchens temperature went from regular to freezing then regular again. It stayed that way after the last demon was pulled back. Kyouko just kept on smiling at Takarada and, to keep his sanity, and since he thought that he saw something he wasn't suppose to, chose a blind eye. Why does he have a feeling that tomorrow was not going to go so well?

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is coming right up! pls. review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter #7**

**Hehehe (scratches head) I guess some of you were confused who Tsuruga actually slept with, um... Its no mistake, I intended it that way. But i made sure to leave hints! Everything will be explained more clearly in the later chapters i promise! anyways, I've been playing with ideas in my head of what's going to happen and the why's in the story and realized that, the confusion on both Kyouko and Tsuruga's memories are quite important so... Please go along with this! coz I really can't change it now or else I'll get confused! XDXDXDXD**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews! for both the happy and ! lolz**

* * *

**11:20am**

The bright, clear blue sky and the cheerful surrounding in the cafe was doing little to ease Tsuruga's nervousness. He wore a plain black t-shirt and fitting dark blue jeans and a pair of running shoes. As simple his wear was majority if the female and some male population who saw him that day were practically drooling in their wake. How does it go again? 'When you got it, you got it?' yup, that's it, no matter what you wear. But He wasn't thinking about that at the moment. Even smiling for fans who want a picture and autograph or two was a challenge without seeming tense. Kyouko had called the other day and invited him to lunch with their daughter.

Just the slightest bit, he felt like screaming...

'Daughter... How-'

A tap on his shoulder nearly sent Ren out of the chair and on top of the table.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Tsuruga sir, i didn't mean to startle you!" said the teenage waiter, who was holding a napkin and pen in his hand.

"Can i have your autograph sir? Please. This is for my girlfriend, she's a big fan of yours and, um, i am too!" The waiter smiled goofily. Tsuruga, sighed a relived smile. "I'd love to" When the waiter finally left, only then did he notice who had just walked into the cafe.

Kyouko had tied her black hair in a bun with a few locks loose on the side that cradled her face, skin glowing with health. She wore a cream lace overlay blouse with bell sleeve and lettuce edging, a pair of black skinny millennium pants and black leather flat shoes. She looks so beautiful that it took his breath away. As if sensing his stare, she turned to his direction. She looked surprised at first, then smiles nervously.

"Kyouko..." Ren stood up and was about to pull the chair opposite to him for Kyouko when she stopped him by placing a hand on his and causing his heart to beat faster... just a bit.

"I'm sorry... Ren..." not use to the first name basis, Kyouko's face frowned slightly. Yesterday when she talked to Ren on the phone, he had asked if they could not be so formal anymore... Giving the situation, Kyouko couldn't refuse.

"Kaina went to the playground in the park and she wanted to eat there so..."

Ren just smiled.

"Lunch in the park sounds perfect" He couldn't stand to stay sitting down anymore. A walk in the park will calm him down a bit.

"I'll order us some take out" Kyouko shook her head,

"No, its alright. I can do it" Kyouko chewed on her bottom lips, her eyebrows nit together in worry. Ren caught his breath.

"I was hoping that... Karina is alone on the swings so if you could just..." His eyes widen.

"Ah, I see. Alright then" Ren resisted the urge to kiss her and turned to leave. What Kyouko really wanted to say was that she wanted him to go to Karina and he knew it.

The park was right across the cafe. Ren reached the playground and found Karina on the swing, as Kyouko told him she would be. But what made him hasten his steps was that a teenager, who looked very much like a thug, had approached his daughter and started talking to her and she seemed... pissed?

* * *

Karina's POV

She was just sitting on the swing waiting for her mom with their lunch... and her dad, when a man she'd never seen before came to talk to her.

"Hey there little girl" The man said "do you live around here?"

Karina looked up at the Teenager. He has black hair, covered by a blue cap, crystal clear blue eyes and has light tan skin. He would have looked pretty if it wasn't for paint and dirt splattered all over his hands and across his nose, not to mention on his clothes, wearing a black coat with baggy pants and sneakers. With chains all over his clothes... 'Really now, what were they all for?' Karina thought and he has three earrings on his left ear and... 7?! 7 on his other ear, the teen looked like a troublemaker. She really didn't care. The boy was in her way.

"Go away, I'm waiting for my mom" no need to be polite, Karina thought. The teen pouted... thought it looked more like a grimace, and scratched his head.

"It's just that I'm lost" He said "do you know where-" A hand fell on the teens right shoulder

* * *

"May I help you?" The startled teen turned sharply to his back and raised his fists, his stance was getting ready for a fight. When the teen realized who was in front of him, his eyes and mouth did a perfect 'O', fists now loose and hanging on his sides.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-" HE sucked in air.

"Tsuruga Ren?!!" He gasped.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Karina with an adorable smile on her face.

"DADDY?!!!" The teen shouted this time eyes nearly popping out of its sockets as his jaw just hang there. Ren felt similar shock minus the expression. The teen looked from one to the other.

"When'd you get a kid?" He turned to Ren, who avoided the question.

"You wanted something?" Ren said instead.

"Eh?" the teen said

Karina Getting slightly irritated now, got off the swing and latched on to Rens hand.

"He's lost and was asking for directions." She said innocently.

"A-AH! That's right" The teen flustered. Digging his right hand into his coats breast pocket, he pulled out a crumpled paper and gave it to Ren.

"I'm tryin to get to that place, ya know'em?" After Ren told the him the direction, the teen asked for an autograph but he didn't leave even after that though.

"So the kid here, is it really yours" He asked rudely though unintentional. Ren looked down at Karina who was frowning at the teen. He just didn't know what to say... Should he say yes? How would she feel?... Better question is what... or rather how he feels about this whole situation. After a moment, Ren turned to the teen.

"Yes she is" He said, and smiled his infamous smile. The teen then looked at Karina who was gracing him with the same smile. The poor boy never stood a chance. After swallowing hard, the teen decided it was time to go.

"Sh- she has your smile Mr. Truruga sir."

"Thank you" and with a quick bow, the teen left, leaving Tsuruga alone with his daughter. They were silent for a moment, Karina resisted the urge to stomp her little foot. She has been testy since she woke up that morning and had felt like screaming at anyone who talks to her but of course she kept it well hidden. Lucky for her, she was born with the gift of self-control and patience, traits that for most children her age, was impossible to comprehend. She turned to look up at Ren who was staring at her.

"Karina..." Karina blinked at him.

"yes?" Ren gave her a gentle smile this time.

"Thank you" She blinked again.

"For what?" Ren cleared his throat then looked down to her.

"For not hating me..." She blinked again.

"Why would I hate you? what did you do?" Karina asked, almost eagerly. Ren started to feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure himself what he was saying himself.

"Was it hard for you and Kyo- your mother to live alone? Back in America?" Karina shook her head.

"No it wasn't. My mom and i were perfectly happy together!" Ren smiled.

"I see, I'm glad" Karina let go of His hands and went back to the swing.

"Dad! Come and push my swing please" She said in cute voice only children possess. Ren awkwardly did what was asked of him while casually asking questions about Karina. B-day, favorite music, movie, food, hobby, color and friends... All which were answered with: January 15, pop, The little mermaid & Aladin, Chocolate, Drawing, Pink and none. Ren paused at that.

"None?" he asked confused but not evident in his voice.

"None" Karina replied.

"Why?" Karina shrugged.

"I don't need any" was the reply. Ren wondered if Kyouko knew about this. They were silent for a moment before he could say anything more, Kyouko returned carrying the food. She smiled when she saw Karina playing with Ren and she had to control the blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"I have the food, wash your hands please" Kyouko told a grinning... a little bit wider than usual, Karina.

Ren watched Karina skip her way to the faucets.

"I think she's starting to warm up to me" He said in a low voice but Kyouko heard it clearly. She smiled a nervously. It was all so weird. She barely slept a wink last night. Nine years after and she still can't believe it.

'I slept with him' her eyes strayed to Ren was setting the food on one of the picnic tables on the park. Kyouko turned the other way, face as red as a face can possibly be. O~M~G!!!!!! She resisted the urge to huddle and enclosed herself in her mini-demons. Scolding herself of her arrogance that she could ever be good enough have him. She swallowed hard. It's not like she feels that way... at least, she thinks not. The last person she ever loved... Well, the only person she had ever loved broke her heart and threw it in the gutter... Bastard. Now that she thinks about it...

"I wonder how he is now."

"How's who now?" Startled, she turned to her left and stiffened. Ren face was inches from hers! And his left hand was lightly resting on her back!

She swallowed again and squeaked out a reply which, at Rens proximity, should have heard, but if he did, he gave no notion of it but instead, leaned closer to her.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Ren was a breath away now. Kyouko could hear her heartbeat so loudly that she was sure Ren could hear it too and she was starting to feel light headed.

"I- um.... ano, i was just wondering... Sho-" She saw it. The sudden intensity of his stare and she was left immobile. Mentally strangling herself. How could she have forgotten that Ren hated the man! At least, because he had been her reason for joining the acting business... But it's different now. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't like the guy but she doesn't hate him either. She took deep breath and got ready to apologies for her thoughtlessness but before she could say another word, he had already moved away from her and released a sigh.

"You still have feelings for him?" He asked in a low voice. He then turned to her for an answer and the expression she showed him said it all. Restraining a sigh of relief he settled for a chuckle/

"So if it's not that then..."

"I was just curious. Honestly. I haven't thought of him for years!" She said. Ren composed himself once more and gave her _THE _smile.

"Is that so?"

"IT'S TRUE! I really don't! Don't give me that smile of yours!! It's the same as Karin-!" And once again, Kyouko blushed for all she's worth.... Honestly, can you blame her? Years later and she still can't believe that she's slept with the man! Ren didn't even bother restraining his smile this time with pride perhaps? She thought. Most definitely.

"I know" Small footsteps heading their way made them turn to see Karina already at the table and placing their sandwiches in paper plates. Ren couldn't remember the last time he ate out like this with his family. With a contented sigh, He sat down across from Kyouko and Karina.

"Let's eat!" Karina said merrily, taking a cute chomp of her sandwich. Kyouko doing the same just with a bit more grace. Ren smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. Mili seconds after that, Ren went as still as stone, eyes grew wide as saucer. He looked frantically for something to drink. Kyouko noticed this and gave him his cup of coffee. Ren took the cup and drank the dark liquid, only to spit it out instantly.

"S-Salt!... h-h-HOT!" He choked out. Confused, Kyouko gave Ren her drink, iced tea. Ren Drank the whole bottle.

"What happened? Are you ok?" By now, Kyouko was standing behind Ren, patted his back while he coughed.

"The sandwich..." He began, pointing at his sandwich.

"It's very spicy..."

"What?"

"And the coffee was.... Salty" Ren finished, showing her lopsided smile.

"EEEEH??!!" Kyouko stared aghast at the faulting sandwich and coffee.

"I'm going to go complain to the manager. Is this some kind of childish joke?! make fun of the actor thinking they'll be forgiven that easily?!, I WONT ALLOW IT!!" Kyouko grabbed the sandwich and coffee and marched towards the store. Ren watched her retreating back until he felt a light tap on his hand. He turned to see Karina offering her orange juice to him. Despite the burning sensation inside his throat, Ren happily accepted the drink, glad that they were getting along so well. He brought the cup to his mouth and took a large gulp of- "SPLURT!!!"

"W- What is this?!!" Ren asked Karina who was smiling at his strained smile.

"Oil"

"...Oil?"

"Yes"

"Where did you get this?"

"I took it from the hotel kitchen where me and my mom are staying in"

"...Why..."

"..."

By now, Ren starts to feel dread.

"Why did you give me this?"

Karina didn't say a word but her smiling face is gone. She was now glaring at him.

'-wait, what?' Ren blinked. '

Could it be?'

"Karina... Were you the one who..."

Karina's lips started to tremble.

"I don't want a dad" She said in a low voice. Ren heard it clearly and started to worry. He placed the cup on the table and took a deep breath. His chest was starting to hurt. After calming himself, he turned to Karina who was now dumping the oil on the grass.

"Did I do something to make you upset?" He asked calmly, inching a bit closer to Karina who refused to look at him. Suddenly Karina stood up with her little chin held high and hands on hips, turned to face Ren with a haughty look.

"My mom and I don't need a daddy! We're fine on our own! Mommy doesn't like you either and if you don't leave us alone, I'll definitely do something worst!" She said with a stomp of her little foot. Ren was speechless. He had no idea he was very much disliked, but before he could say anything, Kyouko had returned with a new sandwich and coffee. Karina instantly sat back down and continued to happily chew on her sandwich. Ren turned to Kyouko who was now placing a new sandwich and coffee in front of him.

"Here you go, I asked the manager if I could make the sandwich and coffee this time because I couldn't trust their staff and I have to have my money's worth so..." Kyouko blushed. Ren smiled his famous smile at her.

"Thank you, Kyouko" Ren, unwrapped the sandwich and was instantly engulfed in a mouth watering aroma. He took a bite and the burning sensation on his throat was now nothing but a memory.

'Her cooking is as good as ever' He thought, feeling nostalgic.

"This is for you, sweetie" Kyouko handed her daughter a chocolate cupcake with star shaped sprinkled. Karina smiled her angelic smile.

"Thank you mommy!" with that she dug in. The moment Kyouko started to eat her sandwich, Karina turned to Ren one last time and stuck her tongue out only to slap on her angelic face an instant later when her mother turned to ask how the cupcake was. The thought that was currently running through Rens head was-

'My God, she IS my child'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thnks! **


End file.
